


Busted & Blue

by bitchacne



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Feelings, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, More tags in the future, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Smut, Trans Male Character, murdoc being a mess, plastic beach (gorillaz), stu being naive, trans!2D, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchacne/pseuds/bitchacne
Summary: ❝ beam a light on me , i am a satellite and i cant get back without you ...❞❖[murdoc niccals x stuart "2D" pot fanfiction , TW](PHASE 3)





	Busted & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> so this is also posted on wattpad , under “busted & blue | 2DOC” ,,, the only difference between the 2 is the wattpad version , has a soundtrack or playlist to go with the work . just a psa :)
> 
> enjoy !

_prologue ._

 

_"muh - muhdoc, please, whats wrong wif yew tonigh'?"_

_"wots wrong wit me? no, what’s wrong wit you! you come up to me bloody room, thinkin' i’m gonna cuddle you, huh? show you love? i don' love you, you little shit. you’re a warm mouth and a singer for me band, nothin’ more. get the fuck outta my sight." stuart didnt move._

_"I SAID GET OUT! OUT!" murdoc threw whatever he could get his hands on at the younger man, who was now scrambling at the door as if his life depended on it. maybe it did._

_-_

_the scene kept playing over and over in stu's mind._

_"i dont love you."_

_he knew murdoc was drunk. but it still hurt. but every time the older man berated and bullied stuart, drunk or not, it hurt him. but he still kept coming back. still kept crawling back to his lord and saviour, murdoc niccals._

____________________________________

stuart woke frantically.

his chest heaved, his eyes watered.

it felt like his throat was closing in.

he almost always woke like this, nowadays.

but, right now, as he sat in his underwater prison, there was a specific reason. 

the nightmares and that sodding whale.

 

"oh my god, oh my god..." stuart couldn't remember the dream, he usually never did, but he always woke up with the same feelings running through him. the same anxiety and crippling fear.

 

he had to get out, he had to find somone.

 

he sprinted up many flights of stairs until he found the door he was looking for. it was covered in "go away" and "do not enter" signs. but stuart didnt care right now. he just knew he was not safe and could possibly die any second now and needed someone.

 

he knocked til it felt like his hands would fall off. he winced when he heard murdoc yell through the door.

 

"what the hell do you want?!" stuart heard murdoc stomp towards the door. just to be safe, he threw his hands up to cover his tear stained face when he saw the door fly open.

 

there stood murdoc. no shirt on, just a pair of boxers on his pale green body. his chest heaved, seething in anger.

 

he glared down at the shaking singer .

 

"what?! whatdoyoufuckingwant?" murdoc practically shrieked.

 

stuart whimpered in response. "i-i had a bad d-dream. p-please mu'doc..." he choked on the last word, a sob escaping his mouth.

 

murdoc grumbled before pulling the blue haired man into the room by the collar of his shirt roughly. he dragged stuart over to his bed and pushed him down onto it.

 

"stay there and keep your mouth closed! 'm gonna try to write since i cant sleep now , no thanks to you." murdoc barked out at stuart before turning his back to him and sitting down at his messy desk.

 

stuart winced at murdocs tone. he pulled his legs up against his chest and rested his chin on his knees, watching murdoc scribble something down in his notebook. the bassist looked so focused. his eyes squinted, jaw set, and sweat at his brow told stuart that murdoc was "in his zone", as the green man liked to call it.

 

a few moments passed, when stuart saw murdoc get up. stuart scrambled up farther onto the bed out of murdocs reach, afraid he had changed his mind on letting stuart stay. murdoc gave stuart a pointed glare as he reached for his bass that sat mounted on his wall. taking it down, he walked back to his seat at the desk, and played a few notes.

 

stuart let out a breath of relief and continued watching murdoc, relaxing once again on the bed.

 

murdoc started to play in earnest now , producing a soft melody that made stuart feel very tired.

 

stuart studied the satanist's face from across the room. he missed the times back at kong studios when stuart would stumble into the winnebago late at night and get shitfaced with murdoc. they would practice new music together, and occasionally share a drunken romp, helping each other get their rocks off for hours.

 

stuart found himself crying at the memories. he wasnt so blessed anymore now that they were stuck on this ugly pink garbarge island. murdoc shut him out, never let stuart talk to him about their obvious problems anymore. stuart was already so emotional from his nightmare, the tears came so easily. a sob escaped his lips, so he decided to bury his face in his hands, not wanting the older man to see his pain.

 

murdoc stole a glance at the singer. he thought he heard him produce a noise, but it was hard to tell over the playing of his bass. his fingers stopped moving, the room going silent except for stuarts small sobs as murdoc curiously turned towards the bluenette fully.

 

stuart heard murdoc stop playing his bass, but couldnt help himself from shaking. sobs rippled through his body as his hands became soaked in his tears.

 

murdoc rubbed the corners of his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb as he sighed deeply. setting his bass down, he rose from his seat and walked over to his bed, plopping down next to his singer .

 

"stu..." murdoc whispered.

 

stuart shook his head, unable to take his hands from his face.

 

"stu, im sorry i yelled i-" murdoc placed a hand on stuarts shoulder, but stuart jumped, flinching back out of habit. he wasnt used to the bassist touching him in a non-aggressive fashion. when he shifted, stu automatically flung his hands from his face, positioning in a surrendering way.

 

murdoc grabbed stu properly by his wrists. "im - im not gonna hurt you, stu! whats... whats wrong?"

 

stuart whimpered at murdoc's frustrated tone and turned his head away from the older man.

 

murdoc pulled stuart close by his wrists, stuarts head now flush against murdocs bare chest. stuart reflexively wrapped his arms around the bassist, sniffling. murdoc rubbed at the younger mans back, shushing him comfortingly.

 

murdoc buried his nose into stu's hair. "whats wrong stu, hmm? whyre you crying?" murdoc murmered into stuarts bright azure hair.

 

stuart took a deep, stuttered breath. "i - i dont know..." he whispered, barely audible.

 

"come on now, tusspot. you can tell me anythin’, yeah ?"

 

stuart felt another tear roll down his cheek. "r-remember back at kong... in the winnebago?" stuart tilted his head up to look at murdoc.

 

murdoc laughed airily. "of course i do. what about me winne?"

 

stuart swallowed. "those times when we would... hug and - and k-kiss?" stuart winced, preparing to be thrown off the bassist and beaten. instead, he felt murdoc stiffen, and then relax once more.

 

"i... do. we were very drunk when we did those things, stu, i dont even know how you remember them, i - wait, why do you ask?" murdoc looked down, locking eyes with stuart.

 

stuart felt his face begin to burn from embarrassment. the crying had finally stopped, but he still clung to the bassist. "i... miss it, mu'doc. i miss bein' held. please..."

stuart trailed off, feeling himself being pulled up by the bassist.

 

he was now positioned in murdoc's lap, his head in the crook of the green man's neck. "i know..." murdoc whispered in reply.

 

murdoc knew stuart was lonely. he knew he was touch starved. and deprived of all love and affection since coming to plastic beach. he wondered all the time how long it would take the singer to cave in and tell him he missed the bassist, how much he needed him. after all, it would never be murdoc to admit it first.

 

"you need me, stu?" murdoc asked.

 

stuart looked at murdoc questioningly. "w-wot?"

 

"do you need me to touch you? to kiss you?" murdoc ran a hand into stuarts hair affectionately. stuart leaned into murdoc's touch, his eyes fluttering close. he nodded softly.

 

"yes." he whispered in reply.


End file.
